Rise of The Jedi Knight
'' Rise of The Jedi Knight, Rise III or ''Rise Episode III: The Jedi Knight, is the upcoming final installment in The Rise Series. It is set 20 years after'' Infiltrators.'' It will be hosted in the 3rd Phase of The Ambush Games. It is likely to be Ivar's last hosted game although that is not entirely sure anymore. As of February 3, 2013, the script is written by director and creator Ivar-Jedi. He re-wrote and cut several scenes for a better flow in the story and narrative. The script was finished shortly afterwards but is likely to be altered during Gameplay. Characters Playable Characters #Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) portrayed by DarthPotato77 #Cyborg P03-N1X portrayed by Maverickjedivalen #Zorrus Blake (CBK) #Nalyal Dagget portrayed by Scruffy #Cal Amuro (Reserved by StarWarrior) #Meredith Diamond #Sonohara Fi #Meldor Cruell (Reserved by Spider) #Jason Flubberslime (Reserved by Pinda) #Lucto Kamani (Reserved by Namialus) #Sergemont Piolis (Reserved by Darth Bane) #Susan Bravely #Connor Malony #Viggor Webb (Reserved by SWU) #Julia Duval #Loc-Ri (Reserved by Natalie) #Durri Kruger (Reserved by Newan) Unplayable Characters And Cameo's All Unplayable Characters and Cameo's are portrayed by Ivar-Jedi. #The Fire Skeleton (Host #1) #Siem Blackrim #Admiral Zybott #Harlin Krekis (Verd's Personal Assassin/Bounty Hunter) #Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious #Darth Vader #Rebels #Stormtroopers Hidden Characters #??? (Wicket will be atleast one of Hidden Characters) # Story The Rebels are at war with the almighty Empire! When The Fire Skeleton sees he can't lead his rebellion to victory, he decides to go look for an old friend that has been lost for many years. In the meantime, the villian Kyr'am Verd sets his master plan against the Emperor in motion. Setting The Game will be feauterd amongst several Locations. *Rebel Base on Skitor *Hoth *Morzux *Imperial Cruiser(s) *Daxxus Primle (A planet where the Cruisers are build) History Prologue The story starts with a set of pictures and a narration of The Fire Skeleton to the players. Opening Day 1 - ??? Day 2 - ??? Winner(s) The Winner(s) are currently unknown. Come back after the game. Roles 'Loyals: ' Rebel Protector Protector (Role) Description of the Rebel Protector: Your goal is to find all the Imperials and arrest them. The Imperials have a role called Imperial Murderder. The Imperial who has this role can kill players in the night, but you can stop him! You can choose a player you want to protect (you can also protect yourself) and if the Imperial Murderer tries to kill the protected one, it won't work. This game's Rebel Protector: ??? Rebel Inspector Inspector (Role) Description of the Rebel Inspector: Your goal is to find all the Imperials and arrest them. During the night you can inspect a player by choice and find out his or her's affiliation. You will not know their exact role. Only if they are Rebel or Imperial. This won't always work though, because the Imperial Leader can protect his fellow Imperials from inspection and make them come up as Rebels. This game's Rebel Inspector: ??? Rebel Suicider Suicider Description of the Rebel Suicider: You goal is to find all the Imperials and arrest them. The Imperials have a role, The Imperial Murderder, wich allows them to kill people in the night. However, when the Murderer tries to kill you, you will make a sacrifice and kill yourself together with the Murderer. This game's Suicider: ??? Rebel Soldier Loyal Helper (Role) Description of the Rebel Soldiers: Your goal is to find all the Imperials and arrest them. You are a regular Rebel Soldier. You have no night role, but you do vote for who you want arrested! This game's Rebel Soldiers: 'Imperials: ' Imperial Leader Scum Leader (Role) Description of the Imperial Leader: You goal is to find all the Rebel Soldiers and eliminate them! The Rebels have a role called The Rebel Inspector. This Role allows them to find out other people's affiliation, but not the roles. You as the Leader can protect yourself or one of your fellow Imperials from Inspection over the night. This Game's Imperial Leader: ??? Imperial Murderer Murderer (Role) Description of the Imperial Murderer: Your goal is to find and eliminate all the Rebels! Your role is kill Rebels in the night, without them knowing it was you. The Rebels have a role called the Rebel Protector though, that allows them to protect other Rebels from dying. The Rebel Proctector can even protect him/herself if he/she wants too. If you try to kill a Player that is protected, it won't work, but you won't be revealed as the Murderer. This Game's Imperial Murderer: ??? Imperial Troopers Scum Henchman (Role) Description of the Imperial Troopers: You goal is to find and eliminate all the Rebels! You are a regular Imperial. You have no night action but you do vote for who you want arrested. This game's Imperial Troopers: ??? Differences Between Infiltrators And Jedi Knight *This game features a Subplot that leads into the main plot again, an event not present in Infiltrators *The Fire Skeleton is now a host character and not played by Darth Namialus. *It is the first Rise Game to be played on the Ambush Games Forum. *It has much more teasers following up the game. Music As usual, this game also will feature a fictional Soundtrack Album. Preview Corner All the preview and teasers for the upcoming finale! Most characters will get their own simple teaser. Rise of The Jedi Knight.jpg|Rise of The Jedi Knight Official Logo Teaser Poster 1.jpg|Rise of The Jedi Knight Teaser Poster Teaser Poster 2.JPG|Rise of The Jedi Knight Teaser Wiz-Man Teaser.JPG|Wiz-Man Teaser Cyborg Teaser.JPG|Cyborg Teaser Zorrus Teaser.JPG|Zorrus Teaser Nalyal Teaser.JPG|Nalyal Teaser Meredith Teaser.JPG|Meredith Teaser Sonohara Teaser.JPG|Sonohara Teaser Meldor Teaser.JPG|Meldor Teaser Jason Teaser.JPG|Jason Teaser SSA40325.JPG|Screenshot #1 Trivia *On October 19, 2012 Ivar revealed the title for the game: "Rise of The Jedi Knight" *The Game's short name is "Rise III" or "Jedi Knight" and the production code is 4.03 *Events in the second game will have effect on the story of "Jedi Knight" *The Ending is mostly planned out. *The Fire Skeleton will once again return in the game. This time as a Host Character. *On December 3, 2012 Ivar decided to host this game before his other planned game "Heroes of The Rebellion" wich takes place in the same Ivar-Canon universe. *It has links to "Heroes of The Rebellion" and "The Empire Game" wich are also games that will be hosted by Ivar-Jedi one day. *It will probably be Ivar-Jedi's last game to ever host, leaving the fates for "Heroes of The Rebellion" and "The Empire Game" uncertain. *The first scene was written by Ivar-Jedi while it's predecessor, Rise of The Infiltrator, was still in release. *The Ending was largely written by Ivar-Jedi on January 26, 2013. The Conclusion Date of Infiltrators. *An extra part of the Plot was revealed on January 28, 2013 *On February 3, 2013, it was revealed that "Saboteur" characters Dall Amuro and Crystal Diamond had a brother and a sister and that they would be Playable Characters in this game. *On February 4, 2013 Extra factions that would be part of the game were listed in the Unplayable Characters/Cameo's list. *Diamond's sister was revealed as Meredith Diamond on February 4, 2013 *Ratta's and Cyborg's new design for the game were finished on February 4, 2013 *A fast-paced scene of Verd gathering his new allies was written on February 5, 2013 *The Game fetaures several nods to the "Maul/Death Watch" Arc from Star Wars The Clone Wars Season 5. *Playbe Characters, Sonohara Fi and Meldor Cruell were revealed on February 6, 2013 *Meldor Cruell was first named Meldor Cry-Ze, but Ivar changed it. *On February 7, 2013 Playable Character Jason Flubberslime was revealed. *Playable Characters 10 to 13 were revealed on February 11, 2013 *The Settings were revealed on February 11, 2013. Morzux's come back is now official. *Connor Malony was revealed on February 12, 2013 *Viggor Webb was created by Ivar while watching TV on February 14, 2013 *It was almost cancelled but Ivar is trying his best to get the final product finished on time. *Most character designs were completed on February 27, 2013 *It was almost postponed and cancelled. *Reservation opened on April 22, 2013 followed by the Official Poster. *The first scene was shot on April 24, 2013. *The first screenshot was released on the same date Category:Games Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Phase III Category:Future Games Category:The Rise Series